


Hilda's Secret Obsession

by Nebulous3636



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Condoms, Desperation, F/F, Futanari, Gen, In Public, Jerking off into condoms, Large Cock, Masturbation, Orgasm Addiction, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pervert Hilda Valentine Goneril, masturbation addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulous3636/pseuds/Nebulous3636
Summary: Hilda's always up late for class, usually just making it for the bell or being 10-15 minutes late! What could she be so obsessed with to make this happen? And why does she sit in the back of class all the time? Some students have even heard moans from her, but what could she be moaning about?...
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Hilda's Secret Obsession

The sunlight rose through the window and peeked through the drapes in Hilda’s room, filling the room slowly with sunlight until it crept into her eyelids, waking her up. She was sprawled out on the bed when she woke up. That was typical of her to toss and turn so much in her sleep though. Her eyelids fluttered a bit before squinting as she rubbed her eyes. With a quick stretch of her arms, followed-up by a morning yawn, Hilda was awake. And so was the long girthy friend between her legs. She looked down from where she laid, only to see a big tent obscuring the view of her lower body, and atop it was a wet stain of precum. Hilda’s desire to cum already began to set in as she reached down to the massive bulge in the sheets, smiling. A full 9 inches when hard, and 6 inches when soft, sizes that would put every man in the monastery to shame. Hilda didn’t really care about that though, her real obsession was _cumming_. Calling it an addiction was an understatement, as it was Hilda’s favourite thing to do. A hobby that practically took up all her time. But she didn’t mind that even a little. Laying back and filling hundreds of condoms in a week with her hot cum, milking out dozens of loads a day was her absolute favourite thing in the world. Nothing else could compare to the mind bending pleasure that orgasm brought her. 

Without missing a beat, she got up and walked over to a particular cabinet, completely naked as her full nine inch cock flopped and bounced with her steps. Hidden in a certain drawer under her clothes was a key. She quickly grabbed it and crouched down to the very bottom drawer, promptly unlocking it with a sort of excitement as her heavy balls rested on the floor, filled with virile cum. Inside was an ocean of condoms. Pretty pink XL condoms that had a drawer all to their own. There had to be hundreds in that drawer alone. Last time Hilda counted, there were about 250-something condoms in her special drawer, but that was more or less a week ago, so it was probably half by now. Hilda sighed “Hm… My stash is getting kinda low… Well, this amount should get me through the next couple of days. I’ll buy some more this weekend!” She said to herself, her cock starting to drip precum from the sheer anticipation, her need to cum now _really_ setting in.

She grabbed an armful of condoms and walked back to her bed. She sat down on the bed next to the pink plastic mound beside her, wasting no time as she stretched one around her thick morning wood, the sensation of the condom covering her length getting her even more aroused. She only had an hour before today’s class to dedicate to her morning masturbation session, so she had to get started now if she wanted her cock to be even half flaccid by the time she got to class. 

Hilda pondered for a minute though. Who was she going to fantasize about today? She usually always fantasized about doing something terribly lewd with one or many of the female students. She usually got thicker loads when she did. Last night she ended up jerking the night away to Lysithea, who had dropped a book on her way to class and had to bend down quite far to pick it up, giving any pink haired maidens behind her quite the presentation of her cute butt and panties. This by itself fed Hilda for a total of about 22 orgasms, then about 7 more in the middle of the night. So who was to be the candidate today? She couldn’t not fantasize about something while jacking off! Hilda continued to think, slowly jerking herself with one hand to let her drooling beast of a dick know that she’d tend to their needs in a sec. Hilda was getting antsy...

“Hmmm… What about Dorothea? The way her hips sway as she walks… Mnnnn and those perfect fat tits of hers would look perfect wringing out loads from me… And those fucking lips….<3” Hilda felt a meaty throb from her dick, followed by a surge of precum from her cock slit. Looks like she found a winner.

Without wasting anymore time, because frankly neither her or her dick wanted to delay her overdue need for release, she began jerking off rapidly, both of her hands gripping and rubbing up and down her thick meat pole roughly. Grunts and moans poured from her mouth as her toes began to curl and uncurl quickly. Hilda’s maiden-like hands roughly kneaded her red, pulsating tip as her other squeezed her long shaft, quickly rubbing up-and-down, up-and-down, up-and-down. It didn’t take long before she began to hunch over as she felt her orgasm build. “Fuck… Ghnnn! Oh yesss~ Cumming! I’m cumming!! F-fuuuuuuuck!” Hilda blurted out as her cock shot thick globs of her hot milky cum into the condom, causing it to weigh down and sag. Hilda’s eyelids fluttered halfway as her tongue lolled out of her mouth. She loved the feeling of orgasm so much, there’s no chance in hell she could even go a day without the twitching, toe-curling sensation of it. Hilda’s body continued to tremble in that perfect way she was so obsessed with, thick ropes continuing to pour out of her. Hilda’s orgasm passed as she let out a breath she was holding in, placing one hand beside her to keep herself steady.

With Hilda’s huge size, one would assume she’d need quite a lot of stimulation to get off. This wasn’t the case however, and Hilda was quite the quick shot. It almost never took her more than a minute to cum, her usual magic number being about 40 seconds, though this wasn’t the rule. She’d also seen herself cum in less than 10 seconds sometimes, her self-control when she feels her incoming orgasm being non-existent. Once that build-up of cum starts to ride up her shaft, she quite literally cannot stop herself from cumming, her entire body just wanting to feel that addicting pleasure of release. Her real stamina showed elsewhere though...

“A-aahh~ The first one in the morning is always s-so good…!” She remarked in slurred speech as she twitched and reeled from her orgasm. With another deep breath, Hilda glanced down at her cock, veiny as ever, still spurting tiny droplets. Her hand didn’t even leave her cock for a second before she decided she wanted to cum again. In fact, cumming any number with one digit was never enough for her. For that matter, it actually aroused her and made her want more. With a palpable throb from her dick and a quick adjustment on the bed to stabilize herself, Hilda returned both hands to their rightful place: Around her girthy rod.

She put one hand atop another and quickly began to tug in that up-and-down motion. Her mouth drooled as her legs instinctively spread apart, her incredibly rough hand movements causing the bubble of cum hanging from the condom to sway. She felt that magic building again, causing her hands to instinctively speed up once more…

“Nghhhh… Goddess, this feels so fucking good… I’m already about to-! HNNNG C-CUMMING!” Hilda said as she fired off another load, dumping even more ropes of her viscous cum into the slowly bloating condom. Hilda’s hips thrusted forward as she lifted her waist off of the bed. Even so, she didn’t stop jerking herself for a second even though she was in the midst of cumming. “HNNnnnnNNNgh! F-fuck…! C’mon, c’mon..! Y-Yes! YES OH FUCK HERE IT… CUMS! AAGGGGHH!!” Hilda announced as she came, interrupting the orgasm she was in the middle of with another, causing her ropes of cum to become fat globs that poured out of her like a river. 

These were her favourite type of orgasms. They were incredibly intense, and lasted for almost a whole minute. It was like she could feel her mind short circuit from the insane pleasure of them, which is why she ADORED subjecting herself to what felt like four orgasms at the same time.

Hilda sat on the bed, twitching and hunching over with one hand balled into a fist, and the other still rubbing her girthy pole through her orgasm. Ropes of virile cum continued to pour out of her like she was a leaky faucet as a big, open mouth smile adorned her face, complimenting her drunken eyes. “G-guhhh… S-so muchh… Feels… Amashing…!” Hilda said in slurred speech. Her minute long orgasm subsided as Hilda fell back and layed on the bed, her cock standing tall. She looked down at the condom. Full, but not _full full_. Hilda didn’t really want to wait to put on a new condom. She was still REALLY in the mood to cum again, so the wait to take it off and put on a new one was more than enough to make herself needy and desperate for more. “Hmmm… I’m sure it can hold one or two more <3” She said in a sweet voice as she gripped her cock tightly. 

The condom was able to take two more of Hilda’s loads, but even so, she was still far from satisfied. Throughout the course of her 4 orgasms, her erection had actually grown another inch, and was now a full whopping 10 inches, her libido actually increasing as she came. “Ahhhh…” Hilda said with relief as she leaned back on the bed, resting on one arm as her free hand wiped the sweat from her forehead. Hilda hated sweating, but she made a special exception for her favourite pastime of course. And with that, one condom was filled. It was about the size of a medium-sized ball as Hilda took it off, tied it up and threw it to the floor. 

“Phew! Maybe I should start getting a bigger size, I'm starting to fill these up quickly! So I guess my loads _are_ getting bigger, huh?” Hilda remarked as she stared at the condom filled with her spunk. “Hmmm… I think I’ll try laying in bed for my next couple orgasms. Yeah, that sounds delicious~” Hilda remarked as she grabbed another condom from her pile. “And don't _you_ worry, I’ve still got plenty more to milk out of you!” She said as she tugged another condom onto her cock, placing both hands around it’s shaft as she began to jerk off once more.

Hilda spent the rest of the morning masturbating and pleasuring her huge veiny cock, filling condom after condom in various positions. After she finished filling a condom while laying down on the bed, she got up and tried filling a condom while leaning against the wall with one arm. Then she filled a few more while sitting at her desk, then a few more again on her bed, then a few more while laying on the floor, sprawled out with her tongue hanging out. She ended up last with the position on her bed, where she had her face in her pillow with her back arched, as she ruthlessly jerked herself. 

“Hildaaaa! Are you still sleeping? We have class in 5 minutes!” Screamed Lysithea from the otherside of the door. Meanwhile, Hilda was laying on her back on the floor, surrounded by what seemed to be 12 filled condoms, each holding about 3 orgasms each. She was out of breath as she stared dazed at the ceiling, her naked body sweaty and tired, a smile of pure ecstasy adorned her face, along with her half-open eyes. After what seemed like 32 straight orgasms with little to no breaks, her cock had finally calmed down to it’s regular 6 inch size. Even so, it would only take Hilda an hour or so to get hard again, but for now, she was satisfied. Or so she thought.

Hilda quickly got ready and cleaned herself off, looking like her prim and proper self. She quickly pushed all of the filled condoms to the side. She’d get rid of them later. But she took a second to admire her work, like an artist in front of a finished sculpture. 

“Whew… What a productive morning! I haven’t had a good session like this for a good while actually!” Hilda remarked, whipping away any forehead sweat as she let out a huff of air. “Hmmm… So many filled condoms…” Hilda thought for a minute, reflecting on the insane amounts of pleasure that blowing out so much cum brought. It wasn’t unusal in the slightest for Hilda to start her day like this. Usually she’d start her day with only about 21 orgasms, but she convinced herself to go about an extra dozen rounds after feeling up her balls and noticing they still had a bit more in them. Was it her fault for getting her dick hooked on cumming like this? “Sure, but it’s not my fault cumming feels so good!” Was her usual excuse for those thoughts. However, thinking of that much pleasure caused a familiar stiffening feeling between her legs…

Hilda blushed for a second as she turned to the door to make her way out, tugging her dress down against her growing cock as she turned the doorknob “A-ah, I should get going before I'm late… Mnnnf, but I- N-no Hilda! You’ve already done it like, 30 times already! You can wait until classes are done!...”

“... Maaaaaybe just one or two more, but that’s it!” Hilda told herself, turning back around into her room, locking the door in the process.

“Ah, Miss Hilda Valentine Goneril, you're late.” Manuela said, almost unsurprised. “S-sorry miss, i had an, um… Errand to take care of!” Hilda said, feigning the lie that she actually stayed back in her room to cum 12 more times and fill 4 more condoms instead of the 2 orgasms she planned, just to make sure she was satisfied. She entered the room with weak, trembling legs as she sat and practically collapsed into her seat. “F-fuck… Cumming so much felt so good… But I’m a-already beat…” Hilda told herself in somewhat regret. Only somewhat regret though, because _fuck did it feel amazing._

Hilda’s class went about as usual. And as usual, her mind ended up drifting off, wondering when she could have her next orgasm fix, which ended up making her hard. Usually she jerks off 5-6 times during class to keep her satisfied, but Hilda actually didn’t jerk off at all amazingly. It’s not that she wasn’t in the mood, but that… Well, jerking off so much has some consequences on her arms, so she needed some down time to recover. This wasn’t without consequences though, since after her classes, she could feel her needy, throbbing friend again, poisoning her mind again with that carnal desire to cum. She usually wasn’t so horny at this point, but not pleasing herself when her body demanded it had big, throbbing consequences. 

Class ended and the needy futa girl was about to scurry off to her room, for some… _Personal time,_ when Marianne Von Edmund, her dear friend and secret crush, walked up to her.

“What are you going to do for the rest of the day, Hilda? Marianne asked her pink haired friend as the two walked past the Black Eagle classroom. _“Nnggh, i’m gonna get home and fucking milk myself dry… I can barely think at all with how hard I am… Then maybe I’ll hit the mess hall and grab a bite, and milk myself a bit more. Fuck, I shouldn’t have gone so long without blowing a load…”_ Hilda thought to herself, very much eager to get home as quick as possible. Hilda could feel her cock’s needy throbbing already, and her urge to cum was getting stronger by the minute.

“I’ll probably ma- relax! Relax in my room for a bit, then go to the Dining Hall later tonight” Hilda said, almost letting her ideas flow unfiltered out of her mouth. 

The two chatted a bit more, and after parting ways, Hilda’s brisk walk became a hurried jog as she hurried back to her dorm. Marianne was her friend, but Hilda was able to see, even through her long Monastery dress, how nice her figure was underneath. Underneath that quiet exterior and long, frumpy dress of hers was a body that was begging to be smeared in Hilda’s hot white love. _She could tell._ The way Marianne kept her arm close to her chest, squishing against her breasts, and how Marianne’s hips swayed as she walked was absolutely tempting her in every way. It was absolutely too much for Hilda in this state. She quickly made her way past some of the rooms, taking the fastest way possible to her room, pushing down her skirt the entire way as she quickly swerved her way through the monastery. She turned a corner and quickly bumped into her Professor, Manuela Casagranda. 

“Oh, Hilda! There you are, I was looking for you!” Her Professor informed her.

“What? Why?” Hilda asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

“I actually needed to talk to you for a moment, so follow me.”

“Huh? I- P-Professor, I… Ugh…” Hilda groaned out, knowing her teacher wasn’t asking, but telling.

The two arrived at a Manuela’s infirmary. Manuela sat at her desk, a slew of papers in the corner, probably from their paper they submitted about a week. And judging from the pile, none had been graded yet. Hilda sat in front of the desk facing Manuela, her hands firmly placed in her lap, her fingers fidgeting and forming fists as she clutched her dress. She just wanted to get home and… Indulge in some pleasure, was that really so much to ask? A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face, her upper body motionless, but her right leg bouncing quickly as her hands continued to fidget.

“I managed to grade your Battalion assignment Hilda, and it was fantastic! I know your not a fan of being authoritative and commanding, but it was quite good. Even so, I noticed you looked quite drained today in class, is everything alright? I know I'm no therapist, but many have told me that I'm a good listener. In fact I…”

Hilda couldn’t even focus on what the woman two feet in front of her was saying. If lust and libido was a bodily fluid that could be measured, Hilda would have spilled all over the place about an hour ago. “Oh Gods, I need to cum now… I can’t wait any longer…! Cumcumcumcumcumcumcumcumcumcum!” Hilda thought needily, her hands being the only barrier from keeping her erection from popping out from underneath her skirt. 

“... So is everything alright Hilda? You seem a little flushed…”

“H-huh? N-no I’m fine! Perfectly normal!” Hilda said, snapping back to reality

_“O-oh Gods… W-were Manuela’s b-boobs always so big? T-they look so… So_ **_Fucking_ ** _soft…! Such perfect looking cock pillows…! A-and those lips… Huuuaahh… That lipstick would look so good smeared all over my cock ti-”_

“Hilda!” Manuela commanded in her stern Professor voice.

“Gwahh! W-what?” Hilda asked, almost jumping out of her seat.

“You were staring pretty intently at my, erm… My outfit.” Manuela said, her eyes looking down for a minute, clearly referring to how Hilda was staring at her large, ample breasts. “Is everything really okay? You’re not in trouble, I just wanted to check in on you, that’s all.” Manuela told the student in front of her once more, who was clearly nervous for some reason. 

Hilda’s cock was screaming at her for orgasm. _For pleasure_ . That lecherous, depraved desire for orgasm having already taken over her mind. Every fiber of her being **NEEDED** it. She had never gone this long without orgasm, any kind of self control being easily overridden at the thought of the extreme pleasure that her cock brought her when she came. 

“I’m fine Professor! N-now I have some really urgent business to take care of, so i’ll see you tomorrow!” Hilda quickly spat out, turning around immediately to hide her erection as she quickly made her way out of the room.

“Hmph. I swear I always get the oddball students… And why was she staring so much at my boobs? I didn’t know she _went_ that way…” Manuela pondered to herself, promptly turning back to grade more papers, showing no urgency to stop Hilda who had stormed out with her hands pushing down her skirt.

“Hohhhh! C-c’mon Gods! N-no more interruptions, I need to cum now! I can barely fucking think! Uwaahh IneedtocumIneedtocumIneedtocumIneedtocumIneedtocum! I need it so b-badlyyyyy!!” Hilda told herself, practically sprinting towards her room with her hands over her dress as she sprinted to the dorms. She was leaking precum like a faucet. She’d gone almost a full 2 hours without a single orgasm, possibly the longest Hilda has ever gone without one. And it was REALLY showing. Even just tugging down on her skirt counted as stimulation to her cock, the fabric rubbing against her sensitive tip. She had used the condoms in her pockets this morning when she decided to go those extra rounds, Hilda refusing to wait to grab more from her drawers. If she came without one, she’d definitely be found, not just from the immense volume of her orgasms, but probably due to the amount of _noise_ she'd make as well.

Thank goodness it was dusk and most of the students were either in their rooms or at the dining hall, for even though Hilda tried to keep her skirt down, it was quite obvious what was being hidden, mostly due to the cylindrical shape coming from Hilda's crotch. She usual grew to 11 inches at max, but going so long without cumin left all of Hilda's excess lust to flow cause herself to grow 12.5 inches of pulsating, veiny desire. All she could think about was how much she yearned to feel the ecstasy of orgasm, and how seriously hot the other girls were: _Especially Marianne._ Sure it wasn't't obvious at first glance, but Hilda knew for a _fact_ Marianne's body was covered in sexy, cock milking curves that she'd love to smear in her thick white love.

Hilda turned the corner and pushed her doors open, quickly shutting and locking her door as she pulled off every garment she had; even her boots! She preferred being completely naked when she jerked off, even something like socks being too much clothing, which she tore off and threw to the wayside. She grabbed every condom that was in the drawer and plopped them on her bed, stretching one over her thick rod. She was literally inches away from gripping her cock to satisfy her overflowing desires, when she heard a knock.

Hilda was basically furious, the moment alone her and her cock needed seemed to be constantly interrupted today! She turned and stormed to the door, opening it just enough for her head to pop out when she immediately changed her expression: It was Marianne!

"O-oh! Uh, Marianne, Hi!... Is there something you need?" She asked politely, hiding the fact she was completely naked, the only thing hiding this fact was a wooden door.

"H-hi Hilda! I hope I'm not interrupting or anything I was just-... A-are you okay Hilda? Your sweating a bit, I-" 

"Totally fine! I just- _hahhhhuhh~..._ K-keep talking..." Hilda told, her breaths growing ragged and deep for some reason as she stared at Marianne, along with a blush creeping on her face. Behind the door, not only was she naked, Hilda decided she'd never get an opportunity like this again, and she decided to pleasure herself to Marianne: _Right then and there_. Her hand gripped her veiny length with immense force, her hips bucking slightly as she fucked the o-shape of her hand. She would have loved to use both hands, but she was using the other to make sure Marianne wouldn't try and open the door.

"A-aah, okay. W-well, I wanted to come see you a-and well, this is normally the time everyone has dinner and..."

Hilda slowly cut out Marianne's words as she pleasured herself, her eyes going very slightly cross eyed as she watched Marianne's lips. _They looked so soft and perfect,_ and would look equally perfect placing lipstick all over her cock right now, Hilda thought to herself. "H-haaahhh... F-fuck yesssss, I'm gonna c-cum Marianne...! Don't you dare stop talking and leave yet!!"

"A-and they're serving our favourite foods and I t-thought... O-oh what am I saying, I'm sorry for bothering you!" Marianne uttered, staring at the floor as she rejected her own request.

Hilda snapped back to reality "W-wait Marianne, a-are you saying you want to go to dinner with me...?" Hilda asked, excitement rising in her expression.

"Y-yes, but I'm sorry for bothering you Hilda..." Marianne responded in a sad tone.

"D-do you mean... L-like a date??" Hilda said, visible excitement in her eyes, face, and lower body. Her cock throbbed lively at the thought of a one -on-one talk with Marianne again.

"Y-yes! E-exactly like a date, actually" Marianne responded once more, her expression and tone somewhat shifting to be less sad.

"R-really?? I- U-UNNGHHH!" Hilda blurted out, hunching forward.

"H-Hilda??" Marianne asked, concerned.

"G-GHNnnnnNNn O-OOOGGghhhHh M-MaraiAAAAANNnNnenee~" Hilda moaned out, every part of her body was twitching like mad. The pleasure from her ever moving hand, and the idea of being _alone_ like that with Marianne was too stimulating, and it caused her to practically cum on the spot. It felt like everything she had saved up for the past hours was finally being excreted in a burst of lust. Hilda's gaping maw caused her drool to fall to the floor as her eyes rolled, deep hot breaths shooting from her mouth as massive globs of cum poured out of red tip like a river. Her legs struggled to keep her up, a large portion of the work falling to her free hand as the condom sagged down to ht the floor from her massive orgasm. Instantly, the condom was full , but Hilda continued to shoot out cum like a geyser, ballooning it to large size. She groaned with carnal satisfaction and animalistic desire as her knees knocked together, her eyes still refusing to return to normal as they rolled further into her skull. Marianne sat there, a bit dumbfounded, but also happy because Hilda seemed quite excited for their potential date... Her reaction was very odd, but it was definitely excitement that Marianne sensed in that moment. Probably. 

A minute passed as Hilda continued to cum her brains out. Eventually, Hilda's orgasm stopped, signified by she had regained a somewhat normal breathing pattern, rather than the sporadic one she had a moment ago. "H-Hilda...? Marianne asked, not sure what to make of the situation. To which Hilda almost instantly straightened up

"A-a date! Y-yes, absolutely! I'd love to rearrange your insi- *ahem*, I mean, go on a d-date with you!"

"E-eh? Ah, good! I'll meet you there in about an hour Hilda! T-talk to you then!" The once sad, shy girl said, now practically beaming as if the very heavens were shining down on her. With a quick nod of affirmation, Marianne walked away, a clear skip in her step.

Hilda waited for Marianne to turn the corner before falling to the floor on her bottom. With a huge exhale, she wiped the sweat from her forehead. She grabbed the condom and marvelled at its size. It was practically double the size of her other condoms - and those took usually 3 to fill, and here was one double the size from one singular orgasm, brought upon just by Marianne's words and visage! She promptly tied this one up, placed it behind her and rested her head on it as she laid back on the floor, placing her hands on the back of her head. She was kind of proud to be able to cum this much. _And damn it felt good!_ It made for a surprisingly good pillow actually, and it was quite warm and comfy on the back of her head. However, even with such a mind-blowing orgasm, she still wasn't't satisfied. She looked down to see cock throbbing with immense vigour, bits of cum adorning her glistening, veiny shaft as it twitched and pulsed. She reached won and gripped her shaft in her hand, the place where her hand felt more at home. She began to stroke her still reeling length slowly. 

"Ahhhh... That's the stuff... Well, better get started~" Hilda said enthusiastically to herself. Her pace began to pick up. She wanted to get at least 27 loads out of her heavy balls before her date with Marianne. With how backed up she still was, she knew she could go for more though; double that amount if she really wanted to, but she didn't want to completely empty herself. After all...

_She still wanted to have some big loads waiting for Marianne, just in case their date went well~_

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thanks for reading until the end! I hope you liked the fic! It was fun to write. Something about Hilda makes her a perfect futa to me, and I've been wanting to write a futa fic like this for some time now! It's super hot when futa girls love to cum so much, they end up getting addicted to it! 
> 
> This is my first actual fic, but hopefully it won't be my last, as I've got more stuff an ideas coming up, futa and non-futa, so look forward to it! Lemme know on what you think!
> 
> Ciao bella!


End file.
